Milestones and Stepping Stones
by SydniBoBydni
Summary: All the important moments in Beth Puckerman's life, and how Puck and Quinn handle them. Starting with her first day home. Drabble-y. AU.
1. First Day Home

**So I decided to start something different. It's all the important moments in Beth's life if Quinn and Puck had kept her. This one also doesn't follow the Lucy Caboosey storyline, but it won't really matter as much. Chapters will be a little short, but I'll try to make them long-ish, since I, myself hate short chapters lol. **

**Disclaimer - I don't own Glee or it's characters.  
><strong>

**Chapter 1: First day home**

"Welcome home, Bethy," Quinn said softly as she walked in the front door. Her newborn daughter was asleep in her carrier. Puck, Beth's father, was walking in front of them with a video camera, deciding it was a wise investment.

"Want me to take her, babe?"

"I've got her, it's fine," she smiled at him as she set Beth's carrier on the kitchen table, taking her out to carry her around. She was trying her hardest to be super nice to him, since she practically insulted his entire being in the delivery room.

Puck smiled as he held the camera up again. He was glad that Quinn decided to move back in to his house from Mercedes'. Telling her he loved her was the best decision he's ever made...Other than somehow convincing her to cheat on her boyfriend. It wasn't a very wise decision, but they wouldn't have their little girl if he hadn't.

"I might put her in the bassinet and take a nap," Quinn yawned, working her way to the stairs. Her labor hadn't been very long, compared to some of the stories she heard in Lamaze class, but it still took its toll on her. She was exhausted. She smiled as Puck rushed up and helped her go up the stairs. He had always been extremely protective of her. Whether he's just helping her up the stairs or punching the lights out of some guy who tried to make a move on her, he was always there to make sure she was safe.

Setting Beth down in her little bassinet, Quinn ran a light hand over the girl's downy hair. It was more on the blonde side, which she liked. If it stayed that way, she could have her own mini-me. She sat on edge of the bed, watching her baby sleep.

Puck had set the video camera down on the nightstand, coming up behind Quinn on the bed and wrapping his arms around her while resting his chin on her shoulder, "Elizabeth Charlotte Puckerman. Seven pounds, eighteen inches. She's perfect."

"We did a good job," Quinn chuckled.

He stayed behind her, cherishing the silence while they had it. He knew things would change very soon. The house would become a mess, the baby would constantly cry, he and Quinn would fight, and he would need to get more money somehow. He was thankful that people helped out in the short period that they did. Within two days of Beth's birth, his mom, the glee club, some teachers at school, and Quinn's mom had all come together to get them everything they would need. Furniture, bottles, clothes, diapers...a LOT of diapers. Everything. He knew they couldn't stay here in his house. Quinn had made it more than clear that she did not want to move back in with her mother. But there just wasn't enough room for five people in this house. He had to start being more frugal and smart with his money. No more blowing it on dip and nun-chucks. They had to save up to get their own place. It was going to be tough. But he was willing to do it for her. For them.

"I love you, y'know."

"I love you too, Puck."

**Please Review! I'll update as soon as I can! :)**


	2. Daddy's First Diaper Change

**Chapter 2: Daddy's First Diaper Change**

It had been a week since they brought Beth home. Puck was starting to think that Beth was most definitely on his side, because she seemed to save all her dirty diapers for when Quinn or his mom or sister were around. And they were always fine changing her. Puck couldn't even be in the same room when the diaper change took place. The smell was absolutely horrifying. And she went like, three times a day. Quinn had always told him that a day would come when he would have to change one. And he hoped that day wouldn't be soon.

Today, Puck had offered to watch Beth while his mom and sister went out, and Quinn showered. He was confident that Beth wouldn't let him down. He was just laying her tummy up on his bed while he talked to her and made faces. She had been smiling a little, but she still hadn't laughed, but he kept trying. While he was waving his hands and making weird noises, he noticed Beth's face scrunch. Did she not like that noise?

_"Guess I won't be making that face anymore,"_ he thought.

Trying to think up new faces and noises to make, he was suddenly hit with a foul odor. It was mild, but still pretty bad.

_"She didn't..."_ he eyed his daughter suspiciously.

She smiled.

"I trusted you!" he whispered, and moved over to the bathroom door, "Hey, babe?"

"What is it?" Quinn called from behind the door.

"I think Beth took a shit. Can you come change her?"

"I'm in the shower, Puck! Why don't you just change her? And watch your language!"

"But, baby, you're so good at it," he pouted.

"Puck. I'm in the shower. You're gunna have to get it over with sometime. Why not now?"

He didn't answer. He just pulled his shirt over his nose. Maybe he could just wait until Quinn got out of the shower and have her do it.

"Now, Puck."

_"How does she do that?"_

He slowly moved over to Beth on the bed. Picking her up slowly and cautiously and bringing her to the changing area next to his desk. He stared down at his baby for a few moments, wondering how to start. He figured he just did it the same way he changed her normally, but with more effort.

"Make sure you wipe her front to back! And don't forget the powder!" Quinn yelled from the shower.

Puck slowly undid Beth's diaper, nervously moving the front down. He held his breath as the mess was revealed.

_"Just get it done, Puckerman. Be a man."_

After removing the dirty diaper and disposing of it as quickly and cleanly as he could, he wiped her, front to back like Quinn said, and placed a new diaper under her. After powdering and re-taping, he looked down at Beth proudly as she looked back at him with a small smile. He picked her up and held her gently to his side.

"I did pretty good, huh?" she simply looked at him and yawned, "Guess you need another nap. Is that all you do? Eat, sleep, pee, and poop?"

Not bothering to hear and answer, he laid her down in the bassinet, and went over to the computer to study for his finals.

Quinn finally came out of the shower, towel around her, and rubbing another one through her hair.

"How'd you do?" she smiled.

"I think I did pretty damn good," he smirked, "But that doesn't mean I'll be doing it more often."

"Oh trust me, you will. But I'm glad you survived."

"Thanks baby," he turned back to the computer, trying to focus on his study guide while Quinn shuffled around the room.

"Baby?"

"Yea?"

"I hate to tell you this, but you kinda put her diaper on backwards."


	3. First Doctor's Appointment

**Gah. I suck lol. I personally haven't been around a newborn in almost seven years, so I kinda forget some stuff. But thank you to GleekOut87 for reminding me how much babies poop, haha. I hope I don't make too many mistakes from now on. Try to bear with me if i do :) This chapter probably has a few, seeing as how I've never taken a baby to a doctor before lol. Hope it's not too bad.  
><strong>

**Chapter 3: First Doctor's Appointment**

"I'm nervous."

"There's no need to be, babe."

"What if something is wrong?"

"Everything will be fine."

Puck looked back at his two week old daughter, asleep in the backseat of his mom's minivan. He felt like a total pussy for driving it, but his truck had no back seat. Quinn was fidgeting in the passenger seat, constantly looking back at Beth to make sure she was still breathing. They were on their way to Beth's 2 week check up with her pediatrician. Basic procedure. But Quinn couldn't help but panic. She never liked doctors. Whether they were pediatricians, OBGYN's, gynecologists, dermatologists, cosmetologists, she didn't like them.

"I know how you feel about doctors," Puck grabbed one of her hands, "But this is just something we have to do. There's no emergency, there's not problem. It's just a checkup. Please calm down."

She took a deep breath, trying to listen to him. Squeezing his hand with both of her's, she kept repeating his words in her head. Everything would be fine. She was on summer vacation. She wasn't supposed to be stressing.

They pulled into the parking lot of the pediatrician's office, quietly getting out of the car. After Quinn unbuckled Beth's carrier while Puck grabbed the diaper bag from the back, the little family walked through the front doors of the office. Puck took Beth from Quinn and went to sit in the waiting room while Quinn signed Beth in, going to sit with them afterwards.

"I'm gunna go to the bathroom really quick," Puck got up and kissed her gently before walking off.

Quinn glanced around the room after he left. The colorful walls with paintings of clowns and circus animals didn't make her feel any better. But she heard a small coo from next to her, and her nervousness melted away.

"Hi, baby," she smiled, watching as Beth opened her little eyes, "Good morning."

"Beth Puckerman?" a young nurse called out.

Quinn's nervousness returned as she picked up Beth out of her carrier and grabbed the diaper bag. Puck rushing up to take the carrier and bag from her as he came out of the restroom.

"You ok?"

"I'm fine," she whispered, "Let's go."

The nurse gently took Beth from Quinn, weighing and measuring her before giving her back.

"Dr. Williams will be with you shortly," the petite nurse smiled and left the room.

The couple spent the short wait for the doctor trying to keep Beth awake, unsure if she needed to be for her check up. Puck, still trying to make her laugh. After many unsuccessful attempts, the doctor finally came in.

"Hello, new parents! I'm Dr. Williams. How are you?" the cheery middle aged man came in, adjusting the glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Hi, I'm Quinn," she shook his hand, "And this is Noah."

"Nice to meet you," the man smiled while shaking Puck's hand, "And this must be Elizabeth!"

"Yes, sir. Feel free to call her Beth."

"Well, Beth, let's get you checked out," he took her from Quinn's arms. She squirmed a little in the stranger's arms and whined in discontent, but didn't put up too big of a fuss.

"She's been eating fine and making regular bowel movements?"

"Yes."

"Well, she's growing at a normal rate so far. Being only two weeks old, she hasn't grown too much. Just continue feeding her regularly, and just remember to use sunblock and a hat when taking her outside. She just looks a little red. And I'll see you back for her one month checkup."

Puck stood and thanked the doctor as Quinn quietly took Beth back, resting her against her chest as she left the small room. Puck took hold of the carrier and diaper bag before following Quinn out of the building.

"What's wrong?"

"I'm a horrible mother! How could I not think of putting sunscreen on her or even a hat! It's summer! What the hell was I thinking?"

He was shocked by her frantic tone of voice, but managed to calm her down. He helped her strap Beth back into the carrier and put her in the van, pulling Quinn into a hug right after, "You're an amazing mother. And you're new to this. Every new parent makes mistakes. We'll just remember to do those things from now on, ok?" he felt her nod against his chest, "Good. Now let's go home."

**AN: I'm taking suggestions for chapters and "Firsts" for Beth on my Tumblr. Just go to my Fanfiction profile and the link should be there. On my blog, there's a link on the side that has suggestions I've gotten already. Just feel free to message me there or here with any ideas :)**


	4. First Laugh

**Hello again! Big thank you for the reviews! And thank you again to GleekOut87 for the help :) Much shorter chapter this time. But I'll update asap!  
><strong>

**Chapter 4:** "First" Laugh

Two and a half weeks. Eighteen days. that's how long Puck had been trying to get Beth to laugh. Tried and failed. He was starting to think that the girl just didn't like him. He's tried everything from funny faces and noises, to purposefully running into walls to see if she had that twisted sense of humor. _Nothing_ worked. He was getting ready to give up.

He was lightly bouncing Beth on his knee in the living room while Quinn picked up some of her stuff around the room, finally plopping down next to him on the sofa when she was finished.

"Can you help me start dinner? I want it to be ready by the time your mom comes home."

"Sure. Hey, brat," he called to his little sister Sara, who was sitting in front of the TV, "Can you watch the baby for a little bit?"

"Don't call me brat! And yes, I can," she took Beth from Puck's arms and cuddled her close, "Hi, Bethie!" she lifted her into the air before bringing her back down, earning her a throaty chuckle from the infant.

Puck turned around abruptly, staring at his sister completely dumbstruck, "No fucking way! How'd you get her to do that?"

"Language, Puck!" Quinn called from the kitchen.

"No! It's not fair! I've been trying to get her to laugh for weeks! And then this little booger comes in and she laughs right away? Uncool!"

"I'm sure you'd be crushed to know that she's been laughing for me for about a week and a half," the eleven year old smirked.

"You evil little-"

"Puck! Let it go!" Quinn grabbed him by the arm to drag him to the kitchen, "She's been laughing for me too when you're not around. I need help with dinner!"

"What?"

**Please review!**


	5. First Bath

**Chapter 5:** First Bath

"Puck?"

"Yea, babe?"

"Do you think Beth is ok for an actual bath?"

"Dr. Williams said that we can bathe her anytime after her umbilical thingie falls off. Didn't that happen a few days ago?" Puck put down his Nintendo controller, giving his girls his full attention.

"That stumpy thing? Yea, it's gone, and the area looks ok. Your mom said it was normal...Can you help me?"

"Sure," he got up, getting ready to head up the stairs to his bathroom, but stopped when he noticed Quinn hadn't moved, "The bathroom's this way."

"No, I know it's just..." she swallowed, cradling Beth closer to her, if that was possible, "Do you really think we should do it in the bathtub? It's really slippery, and she could fall even if she's sitting."

Puck ran a hand over his mohawk, sighing, "I don't know what you wanna do, I mean, we don't have one of those baby bathtubs or bath chairs."

"We could do it in the kitchen sink," Quinn shrugged.

"Babe, that is so gross. Our dishes go in there. What if she poos?"

"We'll just clean it before and after. Come on, Puck, I really wanna give her a bath! I need to get some of these flakes out of her hair properly," she whined, running a hand soothingly over her daughter's scalp.

"Alright, fine. But tomorrow, I'll go get her a bath chair or something. I'll go get the soap and everything."

Quinn smiled, bringing Beth to the kitchen, noticing she had no place to take her onesie and diaper off.

"Can you bring down her changing mat while you're up there?"

A grunt came from upstairs. What was he doing? No more than five minutes later, Puck was trudging down the stairs with the changing mat, a fluffy yellow towel, soap, toys, wash cloths, diapers, powder, and pajamas for Beth.

"Just making sure we have everything," he said defensively, noticing that she had cocked an eyebrow at him.

"Thank you," she chuckled. He actually _did_ bring down everything they could possibly need, "Did you wanna get her ready while I get everything ready in the sink?"

"Sure," he smiled, taking Beth from her arms. He was glad that he had gotten used to changing her. He's become a natural, even with the _really_ messy diapers. Sure, it still grossed him out, but he learned to deal with it, "Let's go see Mama."

Quinn had filled the sink up about two inches with warm water, putting the baby soap, wash cloth, and towel within reach. She let Puck lower Beth into the sink, supporting her head once she was in. Beth stayed fairly still. She squirmed a little, not used to being in water, but got used to it quickly. Eventually she seemed to enjoy it; flashing a gummy smile up at her parents while they washed her.

"She likes it," Puck laughed, causing Beth to finally laugh along with him.

"I think you're right," Quinn smiled as she rinsed the soap out of Beth's hair, before lifting her out of the sink, "And look at that! No poop in the sink."

"Good," he wrapped the fluffy, yellow towel around his baby, gently patting her dry as she yawned, "I think she's ready for bed."

"Mmm."

"You could use some sleep too, Princess," he chuckled softly. Putting a fresh diaper and pajamas on Beth, "Come on, I'll put you both to bed."

"What about cleaning the sink and all the stuff?"

"I'll get it. Promise."


	6. First AllNighter

**Chapter 6:** First All-Nighter

Puck paced in front of his and Quinn's bed, cuddling Beth to his chest. She had been crying for what seemed like hours. No matter what they did, she _wouldn't_ sleep. It was nearing one AM, and the parents were growing increasingly frustrated.

"I_ told_ you we shouldn't have let her nap all day," he huffed at her.

"Well, _Noah_, she was tired," Quinn snapped from her seated position on their bed, "I figured if I kept her up, then she would get really fussy and start to cry. I'm sorry that I can't predict the future and didn't see this coming! I wasn't blessed with psychic powers like Raven fucking Baxter! But trust me, if I had been, I would have definitely kept her up today so you could get your precious beauty sleep!"

Puck sighed, knowing that they were both just tired. He lightly bounced Beth in his arms, whispering a lullaby into her ear. Her loud wails had subsided to soft cries. If he stopped rocking her, she cried louder. He hoped that they weren't keeping his sister up. Luckily, his mom worked the late shift at the hospital tonight, so she didn't have to get up early. Hopefully she would be home soon. Maybe she would know what to do. Quinn had tried feeding Beth, rocking her, singing to her, changing her, everything. Puck had tried everything he could. Nothing could make their baby girl stop crying. Around eleven, they tried just putting her in her new crib and let her cry herself to sleep, but that only made the cries louder and more consistent.

"Go to sleep, babe," He told Quinn, "I'm gunna go take her for a drive."

"Puck, you're exhausted. Don't go driving."

"I'll just take a few laps around the neighborhood. It'll be fine," he said over Beth's cries as he slipped his shoes on.

"Well, I'm coming with you," Quinn slid out of bed, looking around for a pair of shorts and her flip flops.

"Baby, you need more sleep than I do. Please stay in bed and get some rest," the look on Quinn's face told him that she wasn't backing down, and he wasn't about to fight it, "Fine. But at least try to sleep in the car."

The pair quietly made their way downstairs, but Quinn nearly skidded to a halt on the bottom step, "What about Sara?"

"_Shit_," Puck mumbled under his breath, trying to think of what to do. However, they were cut short by the sound of the front door unlocking., "Thank god."

"Hey, kids," Deborah smiled, "What are you all still doing up?"

"Beth won't stop crying, Ma. We're gunna take her for a drive around the neighborhood. Think that'll work?"

"It worked with you and Sara," she ran her fingers across the infant's wet cheeks, "Be safe, ok, sweetie?"

"We will," Quinn nodded.

The young couple piled into the minivan. Quinn strapped Beth into the carrier and buckled herself in next to her while Puck turned the car on. He put in some Baby Einstein CD that Mr. Schue had gotten them.

"Ready?"

"Mmmhm," Quinn sleepily nodded. Beth had calmed down a bit, but she was still fussy and whiny.

Puck pulled out of the driveway, hoping that this plan would work. Beth was starting to quiet down, but still showed no signs of sleeping. By the time he had made the 7th lap around their neighborhood, Quinn was fast asleep in the back. He was trying his hardest to stay awake. The classical music wasn't helping, it always put him to sleep. He decided to take a chance and take a drive to the gas station down the street for some coffee. Bringing Beth in with him, but locking the sleeping Quinn in the car.

"What can I getcha, kid?" the scruffy man behind the Starbucks counter smiled.

"Can I just get a medium coffee with cream and sugar? And uh...some warm milk, I guess."

"Long night?"

"You have no idea, man."

"I've got kids. Nine of'em. They've all got kids of their own, so they're in the same boat," the man smiled while he made Puck's coffee.

"Damn, nine? I can barely handle this one," Puck laughed, despite his tired state.

"It gets easier. My wife and I loved our first so much, we decided to have eight more...most of which were accidents. But a baby is a blessing, no matter what the situation."

"My friend's mom said that about this little one," he held Beth's carrier up.

"Truer words ain't never been spoken. Embrace the time you have with her," the man said softly, handing Puck his drinks, "And your girl. Cherish every moment. Cause you never know when they could be gone."

"Thanks," Puck smiled warmly, "And thanks for the coffee."

"No problem, son! Good luck!"

Puck unlocked the doors to the car, climbing in the back, putting the carrier back in place. He pulled an empty bottle out of the diaper bag and filled it with the milk he got from Starbucks. Luckily, it was the perfect the perfect temperature for Beth. Holding it up for her to drink while he sipped at his coffee. Beth had completely stopped fussing. At this point, she was just refusing to sleep. Quinn was still fast asleep. Her head was lulled against the window, lips slightly parted. Her nostrils flaring every so often. Puck thought about what the Starbucks guy had said. He should really cherish every moment he has with his girls. Good or bad.

Around 3:30, Beth finally fell asleep and Puck drove back home. Bringing Beth in, he quickly brought her upstairs and laid her in her crib before grabbing the monitor and going back to the car. He pulled Quinn from her seat with as much ease as possible, not wanting to wake her up. Puck carried her into the house, skillfully locking the door and shutting off the lights behind him. On the careful trip up the stairs, Quinn's eyes fluttered open.

"Puck?"

"Go back to sleep, baby. I'm taking you to bed."

"Where's Beth?" she mumbled; her voice laced with sleep.

"She's asleep in her crib," he whispered while he set her down on his full sized mattress, taking her shoes off and pulling the covers up. He slipped his own shoes off and slid in on his side, pulling her against him, "Goodnight, baby. I love you."

**Review por favor!**


	7. First Shots

**I've had yet, another mistake corrected. I apologize. Thank you SoyLatte for pointing it out for me :)  
><strong>

**Chapter 7:** First shots

"I'm freaking out."

"Baby, it'll be fine. Shots aren't that bad. It's only a pinch. She's just getting a few in her thighs."

"Quinn," Puck turned to face her at the red light, "The doc is going to stick gigantic needles into her _skin_! How are you ok with this? She's got really delicate skin, Q! It's gunna hurt like hell for her!"

"It'll hurt for a little while. But only for a few hours or days. If we don't get these shots, she could be prone to diseases that could harm her for life. Don't you think that little bit of pain is worth it?"

Puck didn't answer; instead just looked stonily at the road ahead.

"Besides," Quinn smirked, "She's got Fabray genes. She can handle anything."

"You calling me a pussy? Have you _seen_ my guns?" he ignored Quinn's scolding glance.

"Your guns may be big, but they metaphorically shrink at the thought of needles...or spiders."

"Don't joke about spiders, Fabray. They carry a shit-ton of poisons."

Quinn giggled and looked back at Beth in the back. Sleeping, just as she suspected. She felt a little weird bringing her out in just a onesie, socks, and a hat, but she wanted to keep her thighs clear for her shots. The pacifier in her mouth was keeping her calm and asleep. Quinn knew that Beth wouldn't be awake for long, but she hoped to god that the pacifier would at least keep her at ease.

Puck took a deep breath as he pulled into the parking lot, helping Quinn gather Beth and the diaper bag like every time they went out. He signed Beth in, and filled out her info while Quinn tried to keep Beth, who had just woken up, happy and occupied.

"I thought you hated doctors," Puck whispered as he sat back down.

"I still do, but after last time, I realized that Dr. Williams only wants the best for Beth...and I have to be strong for her, y'know?"

Puck nodded, looking at how happy and confident Quinn looked while she played with Beth. He knew that the one thing Quinn hated more than anything was doctors. And if she could get over her fear, so could he.

"Beth Puckerman?" the same petite nurse called out.

Quinn moved to pick the baby up, but Puck quickly interjected, "I got her," and smiled at her confused look.

He let the nurse do the necessary procedure and prep Beth for her injections, before she handed her back.

"Alright, are we ready?" the nurse piped up, looking at the young family before her, "One parent will need to hold her while we do the vaccinations."

"I'll do it," Puck stood up with Beth still in his arms.

Quinn was still confused, but she was very proud of Puck for stepping up to face his fear; Even if it wasn't him getting the shots.

Puck kept his eyes closed tight and Beth close to him while she was poked and prodded. Her uncomfortable whines soon turned into high pitched wails. Puck tried his hardest to comfort her while she cried, and trying not to cry himself.

The doctor came in with information while Puck continued to get his daughter to calm down, all the while, Quinn was rubbing his back, trying to calm _him_ down.

"She'll have some discomfort in the injection site for the next few days. Just keep the area clear. No tights or clothes that could be irritating to the skin, like jeans. Cotton is usually a good fabric choice. And make sure anything you put her in is easy to get on and off without affecting the area. Keeping her in onesies is fine, since it's August anyways."

Quinn nodded at everything Dr. Williams had to say, knowing that Puck was probably distracted. The dazed look on his face clued her in that he wasn't listening.

"Thank you, Dr. Williams," Quinn smiled, helping Puck put Beth back into her carrier before bringing her back to the car.

"Want me to drive?" Quinn cocked her head at him, "You look a little shocked."

Puck nodded and handed her the keys before wordlessly climbing into the passenger seat, adjusting the seat so he was practically lying down. He groaned and put his hands on his face.

"You gunna be ok?" she looked over at him. Beth had stopped screaming, but was still lightly crying.

"Mmf," he muffled behind his hands.

"I'm proud of you, baby," she rubbed his thigh, "Now we just have to get you do donate to the blood drive at school."


	8. First Shopping Trip

**Chapter 8:** First Shopping Trip

Quinn sat on the bed cross-legged with a notebook in her lap, making a list of everything she would need for today. She was taking Beth with her to the mall, and she was undeniably nervous. She kept biting her nails, twirling her hair, and chewing on her lip. Beth had never really left the house before except to go to the doctor's and take walks around the neighborhood. But Puck had always been with her at those times. He had work all day today, and Sara and Deborah were out somewhere, which left Quinn and Beth on their own. She had planned to just stay home in her pajamas, watching movies, and pigging out, but Mercedes had called that morning asking if she wanted to go. And she could never turn down a shopping trip with Mercedes.

"Ok, bottles, check. Diapers, check. Spare clothes, check," Quinn read off the list to Beth. The three month old seemed to be listening intently from her place propped up against the pillows, "Burp cloths, toys, wipes, powder...I think we're all set, Bethie!" she picked up her daughter and slung the diaper bag over her shoulder before carefully making her way downstairs for her purse, "Let's go get Mercedes. Can you say Mercedes?" As suspected, Beth said nothing. She was only three months old, "We'll try again when you're older."

Quinn shot a quick text to Mercedes, telling her that she was ready to be picked up before sitting on the porch swing with Beth on the floor in her carrier. The September breeze felt good on her skin and running through her hair. She checked that Beth was covered and protected from the sun before bringing her to the garage for the stroller so she wouldn't forget. Mercedes arrived with two honks just as Quinn shut the garage door.

"Hey, girl!"

"Hey! Can you pop the trunk?"

Mercedes nodded, doing as Quinn asked, "You need any help?"

"No, I got it. Thanks!"

"No worries, Mama."

Quinn lifted the folded stroller into the trunk before closing it, and bringing Beth into the backseat, strapping her in securely.

"Ready?"

"Yea, let's go," Quinn smiled as she settled herself in the passenger seat.

Having Mercedes with her put Quinn at ease. She was a much better driver than Puck, so she didn't have to look back to see if Beth's carrier may have tipped over as often after turns. The soft R&B filled the car while the girls chatted. After arriving at the mall, Quinn brushed out the wrinkles in her skirt before getting Beth from the back, setting her up in the stroller with Mercedes' help.

"What store's you wanna hit first?"

"Doesn't matter to me," Quinn shrugged, "Just as long as we go to Forever XXI."

"That's my main destination," Mercedes smiled, "Aren't you glad we don't have to go to that maternity store anymore?"

"Ugh, yes! No more judgmental looks from older women," she giggled, "Now just...judgmental looks from other teenagers."

Mercedes noticed how her friend slowed down her pace as a slight frown appeared on her face, "Hey," she put a hand on Quinn's arm, "If anyone's got a problem with you, they can answer to me."

"Thanks, 'Cedes," the blonde smiled.

"Like I told you before, us sisters gotta stick together."

Chuckling, Quinn linked her arm with her friend's, pushing the stroller towards the store. She smiled widely at the sight of normal clothes that she could actually wear and fit into. So many cute dresses and tops.

And the shoes.

She was excited most for the shoes. When she was pregnant, she couldn't wear heels. Her doctor told her that they weren't the best choice. But heels were her favorite. She promised herself she would only buy one or two things at the mall. She and Puck were still pretty short on cash.

"I'm gunna go look at the shoes. Meet me by the dressing room in fifteen minutes?"

"Sounds good," Mercedes grinned.

Quinn pushed the stroller down to shoe section. There was one pair that she just couldn't take her eyes off of. They were white wedges with gold buckles. Super cute. She grabbed a pair in her size and sat on the bench to try them on, giving Beth a toy to play with so she wouldn't get bored.

"What do you think, Bethie?" Quinn asked, not really looking for an answer, "I think they're keepers!"

A few girls, a little younger than Quinn, snickered from a few feet away; whispering something inaudible. Quinn closed her eyes, willing their voices out of her head. She dealt with ridicule from others in public. Most of them older women. She wasn't as used to taking it from younger girls, who, by the way they were dressed, and how much make up was on their faces, might get pregnant before their freshman year of high school.

"Is there a problem?" she spoke up. The girls stopped giggling and walked away, leaving Quinn rolling her eyes, but grinning proudly on the inside, "Get used to it, baby," she stroked Beth's tiny cheek as she gummed her toy keys, "Let's go find Auntie Mercedes."


	9. First Day with Puck

**Chapter 9: First Day with Puck**

Puck sat with Beth in his lap, watching Quinn rushed to get ready around their bedroom. She was going to spend the day with her mom. Ever since Judy started providing them with a monthly allowance to help out, Quinn figured it was the least she could do.

"Remember, she goes down for a nap at one. Don't let her sleep past three. I'll have my cell phone on me the whole time. You better have yours too. Call me every two hours to let me know how things are going. If you need anything, call me. If I can't help, call your mom. I put the emergency numbers on the fridge, it's got the police department, fire department, poison control, the hospital, Dr. Williams, and five of the neighbors. Here's an extra copy of the list. Put it in your pocket. _Don't_ lose it. The car seat is in the garage just in case you need it. But only use it if you need it. Heat up the green bottle I put in the fridge for lunch. I should be home by dinner time, but if not, give her the pink one and a jar of peas at six. Remember to burp her. She's been really prone to spitting up, so remember to use burp cloths. And don't bounce her too much. If she gets fussy or hungry when it's not her meal time, give her a few Cheerios or those cereal snacks that melt in her mouth, but moniter her while she eats them so she doesn't choke, since she's just starting out eating solid foods. Remember to turn on the moniter and keep it clipped to your belt when she goes down for a nap. I should be home at five, but no later than seven. Got all that?"

Puck glared at her, wide-eyed, trying to absorb all she had said. She continued to stare him down mercilessly, waiting for his answer, "Uhh...sure, babe. No worries."

"Puck! This is serious! I've never left you home alone with her before! I wanna make sure that you can handle this," she plopped next to him on the edge of the bed, rubbing her temples.

"Q, calm down. I've got it, really," he wrapped his free arm around her, holding the four month old with his other, "Nothing's gunna go wrong. It's just a few hours. Go have fun, ok? We'll be fine."

"Ok," she kissed his cheek, "Thank you. I'm still expecting you to call every two hours."

"We'll see how that goes," he chuckled, "Now go, seriously. Your mom is waiting for you."

"Alright fine. Bye, baby!"

"Bye, sweets. See you when you get home," he smirked.

"I was talking to Beth," Quinn giggled as she kissed Beth's head, "But goodbye to you too."

**xoPQox**

"All right, Bethster, whatcha wanna do?" Puck glanced down at his daughter once Quinn had left, earning a simple gaze from the four month old, "Video games it is."

He brought her downstairs and set up the boppy chair next to him on the couch before setting her in it, carefully plopping down next to her after she was safe and comfy in the seat.

"What should we play, kiddo? Mario Kart? Halo?"

She made spit bubbles and giggled.

"You're right. Mario Kart is much better. Too bad you're not old enough to play. You'll kick ass at this game one day. I'll start you out early," He smiled as he started the game. As he played, he told me random stories about school, Quinn, the latest dumb thing that Finn said, and before he knew it, it was lunch time, "You're a great listener."

Beth smiled as he picked her up to bring her to the kitchen. He bounced her gently on his shoulder while he heated up the bottle Quinn had left in the fridge, singing a little Billy Joel while they waited. Puck brought her back to the sofa to feed her, propping her head up to feed her. Lately she's been able to grasp the bottle and hold it up herself, but Puck still liked to make sure he can help. He'd never let anyone know, but he likes feeding her. She just stares at him and he stares back. An unspoken conversation between just them. He's a little nervous that they'll lose that connection now that's they're starting to get her into more solid foods.

She finishes the bottle in almost record time, burping quickly on his shoulder. Puck stands to bring her upstairs for her diaper change and nap. He's not as squeamish about diapering anymore. As much as he hates to admit it, Quinn was right about him getting used to it. It was like second-nature to him now. Whenever any of the guys were over, he'd challenge them all to see who could change Beth's diaper the fastest. Of course he always won.

He set her down in her crib for her nap, trying to ignore her cries. Nap time had gotten more difficult this past month and a half. Beth didn't like to miss anything. She would cry for a while until she finally fell asleep. As much as he wanted to comfort her, his mom had to constantly remind him and Quinn about Beth needing to self-soothe. Kissing her on the forehead, he grabbed the monitor and left the room.

**xoPQox**

By the time Beth had woken up at three, Puck had cleaned up the kitchen, the living room, and he quietly tidied up his and Quinn's room while Beth slept in the crib by the window; making sure that he called Quinn to reassure her that everything was fine. He didn't really feel like playing any more video games. He might as well get something productive done. In a house full of girls, he managed to make the place pretty messy on his own. He took out the trash, did some laundry and dishes, hell, he even made their bed and washed the windows.

After he changed Beth's diaper again, he dressed her in some warmer clothes for the decreased October temperature and loaded her into the stroller. They had to get to the grocery store and back by five, so he walked rather briskly. Luckily, he found everything he needed at the store and made it back within an hour and a half, leaving him plenty of time to start making dinner. With Beth in her bouncy chair in the doorway, Puck found it pretty easy to multitask. While he simmered the sauce and pasta, he set the table correctly, put the flowers he got into one vase for Quinn, and another for his mom and sister.

Around 5:45, his mom and sister came through the front door.

"We're home!" Deborah called out, upon entering the kitchen, "Something smells good in here."

"Noah, did you _cook_?" Sara scrunched up her face in confusion, dropping her backpack on the kitchen floor.

"Yea, I did, now put you're backpack in your room. We weren't raised in a barn, you know."

"And you _cleaned_!" his mother exclaimed, resting her hand on his forehead, "Are you sick, honey?"

"No, ma. I just wanted to do something nice for my family."

Quinn walked in soon after, announcing her presence and running to Beth to check for cuts or bruises.

"Hi, baby," she held her tight after not finding a single scratch. Turning to Puck, she asked softly, "Did everything go okay?"

"Hello to you too," he chuckled and kissed her, "Everything went great. If you haven't noticed, I cleaned AND cooked dinner."

"Oh my god, you _did_!"

"Mmhm! Now put the baby in the chair! I slaved over this stove for an hour!"


	10. First Cold

**Chapter 10: First Cold**

The frigid November weather had hit Ohio hard this year. The weatherman predicted that it would be the coldest winter Ohio had seen in decades. It technically wasn't even winter yet! Everyone had started to bundle up in their warm clothes, and you could see smoke rising from every chimney on the block.

Quinn tried her hardest to give Beth the proper amount of time outdoors as she did during the summer, but she was constantly worrying about her getting sick. They could barely handle the doctor's bills they had now, she didn't need _any_ of them getting sick. But one day, the second day of Thanksgiving break to be exact, Beth started to get abnormally fussy.

"Where am I supposed to put the thermometer?" Puck held the small device up with wide eyes, "It doesn't go in her ass does it? Cause, I'm not cool with that."

"Watch your language! Just put it under her armpit," Quinn tried to hold Beth still while calming her loud cries at the same time. She gave Beth a pacifier and her stuffed lamb. They helped keep her calm at least long enough for Puck to get her temperature.

"Babe, it's like 101.5! That's bad, right?"

"Yes! It's bad, Puck! She has a fever! Call Doctor Williams!"

In a flash, he dialed the doctor's number, mumbling constant "Ok's" after explaining the problem.

"Ok, he said to give her some of that nasty children's Ibuprofin stuff to bring down her fever. Also to give her a luke-warm bath if she starts getting really warm, putting on some of that soothing lotion on her after. And if she starts getting diarrhea, then give her some watered down juice or water or possibly some breast milk or formula to hydrate her."

"Well she feels like she's burning up. Let's give her some medicine and then try to cool her down in the bath," Quinn walked to the bathroom, cradling Beth to her chest, trying not to cry herself. Beth was still so young, so many things could happen if her temperature kept spiking. She waited as Puck took the medicine out of the cabinet, pouring the correct dosage into the measuring cup. Quinn took it from him and encouraged Beth to drink it. Since she was a little lighter than the average five month old, she couldn't take too much. Beth vigorously shook her head, trying to avoid the medicine while Quinn desperately pleaded with her.

"Beth, take the damn medicine!" she snapped over Beth's wails.

"Baby, lemme take her. Why don't you start her bath and calm down a little," Puck gently took the measuring cup and baby from his girlfriend's intense grasp. He watched as Quinn wiped her own eyes and walk over to the bathtub, turning on the water and waiting for the water to get to a good temperature before plugging the drain. His soothing embrace got Beth to relax enough to take her medicine, though she continued to cry and whimper at the taste. He slowly took off her pants, onesie, and socks, and quickly threw away her diaper before going over to join Quinn by the bathtub. The water only went up to Beth's midsection, but she seemed to be comfortable with the temperature.

"Thank you," Quinn whispered, burying her face in his neck, almost ashamed. She hadn't meant to lose her cool, but she was so worried that her baby girl wouldn't be okay, "I'm sorry."

"S'ok, babe. I understand," he ran a hand up and down her back, just as he did with Beth. His girls were more alike than most people thought, "You were just scared. It's fine.

Quinn smiled as he kissed her temple. He always knew how to make her feel better. She turned her head to the baby in the bath. The rubber mat on the floor of the tub made it nearly impossible for Beth to slip, and she was perfectly capable of sitting up on her own. She wasn't moving enough to get hurt anyways, so the young parents simply leaned against the neighboring wall and watched. Beth soaked in the luke-warm water for a good five minutes before Puck started washing her hair as Quinn washed her small body. Thankfully, Beth had stopped crying, and settled with small whines and sniffles as Puck lifted her out of the water. He gently put the soothing lotion on her before dressing her in a onesie and socks. He brought her over to Quinn, who gave her a kiss on her warm forehead, before he did the same and set her in her crib after rocking her a little.

Quinn had cleaned the mess in the bathroom, taking calming breaths every so often. She never really appreciated Puck as much as she should until he saved her from situations like today's. She would have to make it up to him somehow. Walking over to Puck after he put Beth down, she took his hand and led him to the hallway, turning off the light and closing the door on the way out. She wrapped her arms tightly around his waist, resting her cheek on his chest and taking a deep breath, "Thank you for being so calm. I don't know what I would've done if you hadn't taken over."

"No need to thank me, baby," he kissed the top of her head as he wrapped his own arms around her, "Really. I just do what I can for my family."

"Well, I'm glad to be a part of your family."

"Me too."

**xoPQox**

_A week later..._

"Make sure you squeeze it _before_ putting it up her nose. We don't need a repeat of yesterday...And the day before that."

"Yea, I got it," Puck held up the 'booger sucker', squeezing the bulbous end before sticking the opposite end into Beth's nostril, slowly un-clenching the bulb. The noises that went along with this entire process grossed him out more than diaper changes, "Ugh, I can actually _hear_ the snot coming out of her nose!" he made a gagging noise, causing Quinn and Beth to giggle.

"Get over it you big baby," she slapped the back of his head lightly before he switched to the other nostril, "I think this might be the last one you'll have to do for a while. Her temperature is back to normal, and she seems to be back to her bubbly self."

"Good. Let's just pray she never gets sick anymore," he pulled the sucker out of his daughter's nose, "I'm never doing this again."


	11. First Christmukkah

**I'm not Jewish, nor am I familiar with Jewish customs or Hebrew. So, I'll try my hardest at it in this chapter, but hopefully I don't seem too clueless or offend anyone. If I do, I didn't mean it. Constructive Criticism is welcome.**

**Chaper 11: First Christmukkah**

Quinn returned home from her mother's holiday party at the Lima Country Club. The house was quiet for six PM. She remembered Puck telling her the night before that today was the first day of Hanukkah. This wasn't the first Hanukkah she spent with the Puckermans. Last winter before Beth was born, she had tried celebrating it with them. However, she and Deborah weren't as fond of each other at the time. So instead of getting involved in the holiday with them, she watched from afar, and set up her own little Christmas tree in the corner of Puck's room, where she barricaded herself for pretty much the entire eight days. She had placed it in the far corner, pretty much hiding it behind his desk; fearing that his mother would come in and force her to take it down. Things were different this year. Deborah had allowed a tree downstairs. They actually went out and found a modest artificial one and placed it in the living room. Deborah even helped decorate it with Quinn and her children, though Quinn was pretty much her child now, too. They kept the decorations of the house discrete, like every year. Simple electric candles in the windows and a menorah on the window sill. As much as Quinn wanted to hang up lights outside, she respected Deborah's limits, continuously thanking her for even letting her put up the tree.

A delicious aroma filling her nostrils, she silently entered the kitchen, where she found the Puckerman clan gathered around the stove; watching as Deborah cooked.

"What are you guys making? It smells awesome," Quinn smiled, kissing all four of them, taking Beth from her boyfriend.

"Latke," Puck smiled, pulling her closer so she could see.

"What-ka?" her eyebrows knit together.

"_Latke_. It's a potato pancake."

"Oh. It smells really good, Mrs. Puckerman,"

"Thank you, sweetie. And we've been over this, call me Deb," the older woman smiled before going back to her cooking, humming a tune.

Quinn sat at the table, bouncing Beth lightly on her knee.

"Sun goes down at seven, Ma," Puck reminded her.

"Thanks, hon," Deborah smiled before putting more latke on the platter.

Quinn had remembered how Puck would always remind his mom of when the sun would set last Hanukkah. He said something about them lighting the menorah at the right time. She tried to fit into their customs as best she could, but being born and raised Christian, it was a little harder for her to get into it. But she knew how important it was to Puck for Beth to be a "bad-ass Jew", in his words. She was a Puckerman after all. So they came to the agreement that they would do Christmukkah. Celebrating both Christmas, and Hanukkah. Sara wanted to participate in Christmas as much as she could, and with Deborah's blessing, Quinn planned to make the most of it.

"Alright, kids, let's go light the first candle," Deb grabbed the platter of latke and lead the train to the living room. Tonight, she would light the first candle, and they would each get a chance each night.

Saying a short prayer in Hebrew, Deborah lit the first candle, gazing in awe at how it seemed to light up the whole room with just a single flame.

"Who wants to hear the story of Hanukkah?"

"Me! Me! I do! I do," Sara ran to the couch, getting comfy for the story that they had heard each year on this occasion.

"Come on, babe," Puck wrapped an arm around Quinn, who had her arms wrapped around Beth, leading them both to the couch.

Quinn couldn't help but smile as Deborah told the story. She realized in full, why this family were so proud of their religion, and why Puck wanted to raise Beth to know about it.

**xoPQox**

"And that's why we light a candle each night, for eight nights," Deborah finished.

"And get eight presents for eight nights!" Sara piped up.

"Yes, but you know it's more than that," Puck ruffled his sister's hair.

"Speaking of gifts," Deborah left and returned with a few small boxes, "These are for you kids," she handed one to each of them. Even Quinn, who looked a little confused.

"Thank you," she smiled up at her, earning a wink and a small smile. She opened it to reveal a small gold necklace with a crystal bow on the end. Quinn's eyes widened, checking the clip. Real Swarovski crystal, "Oh my god, really, this is beautiful! Thank you so much," she hugged her tightly.

Puck and Sara both opened their gifts as well, Sara, also got a beautiful, but slightly less extravagant necklace. And Puck got few high quality guitar picks. Beth fiddled with her small box. Quinn helped her open the case that held a small necklace with a heart pendant that had "Home" engraved into it.

"Beth means 'home' in Hebrew, you know," Deborah smiled as she retreated to the kitchen.

Quinn teared up as she stared at the pendant. How can one word bring on so many emotions? She didn't even know what to say.

"Why don't you go give Mom her present from all of us, Squirt," Puck nudged Sara. Once they were all alone, he pulled Quinn to her feet as she held Beth with one arm, leading her to the stairs. Once in their room, Quinn handed Beth over to Puck, placing both all their small boxes on the window sill.

"You have a good first day of Hanukkah, babe?"

She watched him as he rocked Beth side to side, almost instantly putting her to sleep. She always knew she made the right choice in keeping her when she saw how good he was with her. She hated that she had her doubts in the past about his parenting potential, but here they were, six months since their baby was born, still together, still breathing, and still standing.

"Best first Hanukkah ever."

**xoPQox**

After much pleading with Deborah, Quinn finally got her to approve of Puck and Sara going to midnight mass with her on the night of the 24th. Sara was excited because she never usually got to spend time with Quinn and her brother without the baby anymore, especially not after her bedtime. Deborah offered to take care of Beth at home, assuming she would be too fussy in church so late at night. They moved the crib into her room so she wouldn't be disturbed at all.

Puck had gone to midnight mass with Quinn last year.

"Most boring night of my life," he mumbled as Quinn tied his tie, "Except when I lit Finn's pants on fire during the candle lighting ceremony, remember that?"

"Unfortunately I do. Not only was I a _visibly_ pregnant teen in a Catholic church, but the father of my child was playing pranks during a prayer," she rolled her eyes, tying the tie a little tighter than he liked.

"Ow! Lighten up! I won't do it this year!"

"You're damn right, you won't," she whispered before quietly going down to Sara's room, "You ready?"

"Yea," Sara said quietly, remembering that people in the house were sleeping. She grabbed her small purse and left the room with Quinn. The three walked out in the cold night air to the minivan.

"Now remember, no talking unless you hear me talking. And no pranks during the ceremony," she glared at Puck as he started the car.

"Yea, yea, yea."

"Sara if you get bored or too tired, feel free to fall asleep on your brother."

"And who do I get to fall asleep on?"

"You, my dear, will be staying awake the entire time. I expect your Ipod, cell phone, Nintendo DS, everything in my purse by the time we get into that church, got it?"

"Bossy Quinn is Scary Quinn," Puck breathed, "But also hot as hell Quinn."

She rolled her eyes and turned on the radio to the oldies station so they could listen to holiday music.

**xoPQox**

Mass went rather smoothly that previous night. Sara, of course, fell asleep on Puck. Puck was close to falling asleep on Quinn, but she elbowed him so hard in the side that the pain kept him awake for the rest of the ceremony. He behaved and kept his candle to himself, even though Finn was right in front of him, and so easy to mess with. All of them were tired when they returned home. Puck carried Sara into the house while Quinn went straight to their room to change into her pajamas. He returned and stripped down completely.

"You went _commando_ to my church? _Really_? Put something on before you get in here."

"Hey, boxers ride up in those damn pants," he climbed in bed behind her, completely in the buff, "Besides, Beth is in my mom's room, Sara's dead asleep, my door has a lock, and I can tell by the way that your voice is all raspy that you don't want me to put anything on."

Quinn huffed, because she hated it when he was right.

**xoPQox**

"Guys! Wake up! Wake up! You gotta come see this!" Sara's incessant knocking woke Quinn and Puck from their sleep. They threw on some pajamas and followed Sara downstairs where Deborah was standing with Beth by the tree.

Quinn's eyes widened, seeing boxes and boxes of wrapped presents with bows and ribbons. All of them marked _"from: Santa"_.

"But-I-How-"

"Santa must've come just like you said he might!" Sara jumped up and down going after the ones with her name on them.

"Did you do this?" Quinn whispered to Deborah, as she took Beth into her own arms.

"No, I just came down and they were here," the older woman looked just as shocked as everyone else.

"Well if you didn't...then..." he eyes went distant and her voice trailed off. She was truly stumped.

"Babe, I'm gunna go take a shower. Be sure to take pictures of everyone for me," Puck kissed her and Beth before going upstairs. He grabbed his cell phone from the side table, hitting speed dial #4, "Hey, Coach Beiste? Thanks again...Yea, they were really surprised. They had no idea...I'll just get the spare key back when I come in for practice next week...Merry Christmas to you too, Ma'am...Bye."


	12. First Word

**Sorry sorry sorry! I completely forgot about this story to be honest. But I'm hoping to get more into writing.**

**Chapter 12: First Word**

Beth was nearing ten months, and Quinn was beginning to worry. Most the the girls from her "Un-wed mothership connection" had been constantly talking about how their sons and daughters were already saying their first words. Beth was still in her babbling stage; constantly saying numerous "mama"'s and "dada"'s, but as much as they wanted to accept those as real words, all the books they had read said that they were just babbles, since she hadn't seemed to call them mama and dada to address them.

"What if we haven't been talking to her enough, Puck?" Quinn leaned against the locket next to Puck's, "My friend Heather says that her son is already calling people by their names. At least as best he could. He's only a few weeks younger than Beth! She's supposed to have a few words in by now."

"If she has something she needs to say, then she'll say it. Until then, let's not rush her. It's not the end of the world, babe. She's gonna be the smartest girl in this joint when she gets here," he gestured to the classrooms and lockers around him, "Top of her class even. She'll be the bad-ass popular cheerleader nerd. Smart, but not a total dweeb, y'know. And she'll have our good looks, but none of the boys are gonna touch her. Otherwise they'll have me to deal with."

Quinn chucked lightly as he described their daughter at their age. Truth be told, she had imagined the same thing. Their little girl grown up to be a mix of the two of them, "Hopefully she'll have some words by then," she sighed.

"It'll be fine," Puck kissed her gently before taking her hand, leading her to glee club.

**xoPQox**

"Say Mama, Bethie!" Quinn held the video camera up to Beth's face, "Can you say Mama? Or Dada? Nana? Sara? Anything?"

Beth continued to stare, confused.

Quinn put the camera down in defeat, "All right," she sighed, "We'll try again later, I guess."

Puck entered their bedroom, carrying a bottle and glass of iced tea and can of soda under his arm, "Still trying to get her to talk?"

"I've been trying for weeks now," she took the glass from him, taking a gulp before she stood from the floor.

Puck sighed, handing the bottle to Beth, letting her drink it herself as she played contently with her stuffed animals. He stalked over to Quinn, who was sulking against the crib, taking light sips of her drink.

"Hey," he whispered, taking the glass from her and setting it on the side table, "What's on your mind?" She shook her head, not meeting his eyes, "C'mon, baby. Somethin's wrong."

"I just feel like I've failed. Do you know how humiliating it is to go to that club every week and being the only one with nothing to say about their child being able to talk? I'm just mad at myself."

Puck pulled her close, letting her bury her face in his neck, "You're a fantastic mother. Some kids are just a little slower at some things. But I bet she's gonna be the first one in her group of friends to learn how to ride a bike or do trigonometry."

Quinn smiled and wrapped her arms around his torso, "You're right. I just...need to get some air or something." She kneeled down to kiss Beth on the cheek, "Mama will be right back, baby."

_"Bye-bye,"_ a tiny voice called out as she was leaving the room.

Quinn whipped around to see her daughter, who had both hands up in the hair waving.

"Did she just..." Puck glared with his jaw practically on the floor.

"I think she did."

"Do it again," he waved his hands at her, "Do what you did again."

Quinn turned slowly to move out the door, never keeping her eyes off Beth, "Mama will be right back, Bethie."

"Bye-bye!" Beth raised her hands and waved.

"Oh my god!" Quinn squealed, picking up her daughter and twirled her around, causing her to giggle.

"That's my girl!" Puck embraced both his girls, kissing each of them. Just as he did when Beth learned to crawl, "My baby can talk!"

"Bye-bye!" Beth put her arms up between them, giggling.


End file.
